


Does Not Compute

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Series: Time Squad [2]
Category: Time Squad
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry just wants to get in his eight hours of beauty sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Not Compute

"--preposterous!"

Larry slowly reached up and pulled down his sleeping mask. Buck stood in his doorway, flustered and more than a little put out. Larry frowned hard.

"May I /help/ you? After all it's only three in the morning. I've got nothing better to do with my time then so~othe your ego." His voice dropped in pitch as he watched his fellow officer sway into the room. He scoffed.

"Rude."

"Yer compatible with humans, ain't'cha?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that! Of /course/ I am! I could have hardly done my job if I wasn't programmed compatible with the likes of /you/."

Buck nodded slowly then paused and shook his head. He stepped up to Larry's bed without a second thought. He ignored his partner's stuttered noises of offense and reached out to grab Larry's forearm.

"Uh! Unhand me." Larry moved to swat at Buck's face but his aim was thrown off as Buck hoisted the robot over his shoulder. Larry squealed indignantly.

"Stop mimpin'." Buck grumbled, turning for the door.

Larry sighed in resignation, toes pressed into Buck's chest. He pressed his hands into Buck's lower back to lift himself off and stare at the back of the man's head.

"First of all who have you been out with that you've learned new words; second bravo for almost using it correctly; and third if you don't put me down /this instant/ you're going to regret it!"

Buck barely felt the fist connect with his back. He grinned slightly.

"You better quiet down or yer gonna wake Otto."

"Oh right. We wouldn't want that now would we? At least someone on this satellite needs sleep." Larry grumbled. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"That is /not/ comforting. Are you... are you drunk?!" Larry pushed away from Buck's back once more, groaning. "You smell like a bar!"

"You don't have a nose. You can't smell."

"I... Uh! The nerve! I don't have a nose but I /do/ have a sense of smell and right now I wish I didn't." Larry crossed his arms over his chest. "The view back here is marvelous." He groaned sarcastically. It earned him a chuckle.

Buck hummed a little to himself as he entered the code to gain access to his bedroom. He was completely unphased by the kicking and pounding Larry had started. The robot wasn't trying--Larry could pack a nasty punch when he tried--and Buck knew the resistant metal man was just curious. He released the thin spine of his robot partner--a spine he could easily wrap his hand around--and clapped to ignite the small lamp by his bed.

Larry narrowed his eyes and tried to brace himself to get a look at where he was. It had just about registered when he was bodily removed from Buck's shoulder and tossed haphazardly onto the bed.

"I should report you for kidnapping!" Larry pushed himself into a seated position.

"It's not kidnappin' if the kidnap-e is willin'."

"Who said I'm willing! I told you to put me down!" Larry made no move to extract himself from the bed as Buck kicked off his boots and started on his gloves. "You didn't listen."

"Ah put you down, didn't Ah?"

"Well after the fact." Larry tried to turn his head to get a look at Buck as the man turned around. He was rewarded with bare hands clapping the lamp back off. The robot scoffed.

"I can see in the dark, you oaf."

"Yeh Ah know." Buck said quietly, suddenly surprisingly close to Larry. Close enough to elicit a shriek.

"Stop that!" Larry whispered, illuminated eyes finding Buck's face very close and very unmasked. The robot blinked frantically a few times. A large warm hand soon pressed itself to Larry's chest piece. The robot brought his hands up to pry off the fingers.

"Now, Ah asked you a question." Buck pressed against Larry. It was strong enough that he was sure he'd get his point across, but not so powerful that the robot couldn't resist if he tried. Larry--as the officer suspected--offered no resistance. Though he did hit the bed audibly.

"Wh-what question? What are you doing!" Larry flailed for a moment as he felt Buck join him on the bed.

"Ah asked if you were compatible with humans, Larry."

"A-and I told you yes! I wouldn't be able to--Oooooh..." Larry's snappy reply was cut off as he felt lips encased in stubble against the cuff of his neck. The hand on his chest stayed put and the thumb slowly began swiping across his display like windshield wipers. He couldn't hold in a nervous giggle.

"You meant /another kind/ of compatible." Larry purred, eyes closing.

"Mmmhmm. Y-up." Buck offered noncommittally. He continued to brush his lips over Larry's neck and shoulders. The cuffs over his joints were smooth and cold, but the metal under Buck's hand was heating considerably. The officer shifted to kneel on the bed, one knee between Larry's legs. He sat up and could barely see the outline of the robot beneath him. He slid his thumb far to one side of the panel and depressed the button. He lifted his hand away as Larry's chest panel flipped open easily.

Larry gasped and moved to cover his coils. He opened his eyes and then narrowed them at the human above him. He scowled to the best of his ability now that he was rather worked up.

"N-now, Tuddrussel!" Larry tried to sound stern. "I'm not a-a... harlot. Not a love 'em and leave 'em model. This goes /no further/ unless I get some kind of commitment out of you." The robot pouted. He could feel his exposed gears clinking heavily behind his hands.

"An' jus' where am Ah gonna go?" Buck offered in response, lifting an eyebrow. He watched as Larry seemed to consider this.

"Mm, good enough for me." Larry slowly pried his hands away and felt suddenly, uncharacteristically vulnerable. His lips turned down into a frown and he stared up at his superior officer.

Buck smiled crookedly. He reached out slowly, probably with more care than he'd shown most things, and pressed a fingertip to a revolving gear inside Larry's chest. The result was a low coo from the robot. Intrigued Buck pushed a little harder, just enough to tilt the gear and sputter it's motion while leaving it in rotation. This time Larry's knees turned in and pushed into Buck's thigh. Buck spun the gear and Larry keened loudly.

Larry closed his eyes and arched into Buck's hand. He'd seen this happening thousands of ways but didn't bother to reminisce on them now. He wanted to be fully in the moment. He rubbed his knees against either side of Tuddrussel's thigh, hands clasping and unclasping the blanket beneath him. Curious and cautious but large hands inside his chest cavity pushed and spun and tilted and somehow hit all the right buttons. Larry shouted and gasped as Buck reversed the rotation of a gear.

Buck, sobering quickly, feared he had done something wrong and quickly withdrew his hand. He didn't retreat far before Larry's fingers clamped around his wrist. Buck swore he heard the mechanical voice encourage more as his hand was brought back to the open panel. He hesitated before reversing the rotation of a small gear near the front. He started with a slow spin that had Larry moaning rather unabashedly. His slow spin turned into two quick complete rotations and left Larry a writhing mess beneath him.

Larry wanted to pull Buck's entire hand into his cavity. He wanted all five fingers on different gears pushing and turning and halting. He wanted to growl his frustration at feeling so desperate but it came out as a garbled line of static as Buck stopped a gear completely. Larry turned to panting, grasping at Buck's wrist and arm with both hands for some kind of release. He whimpered as Buck released the gear only to stop it a split second later. The officer repeated the process. A few moments of this and Larry could feel himself coming undone. Buck pressed down on a gear and Larry took in a sharp breath.

"Stop!" Larry's voice was more powerful than he'd expected considering his state of debauchery.

Buck stopped on a dime, hand poised deep in Larry's chest cavity. He stared worriedly at the dimly glowing face beneath him. He wasn't sure how to read the expression he was given so he continued to act as a statue until given some form of direction. Larry shakily patted one of his forearms and the officer relaxed.

"No-no fair if I..." Larry attempted, breathless somehow. "You've still got... your uniform on."

"Some of it." Buck grunted, sitting up and leaning back at Larry's delicate urgings. He soon found himself seated back on his haunches as the robot climbed into his lap. Larry certainly weighed more than he looked like he might but it was still next to nothing in Buck's lap. Cool upper arms of a mostly coiled material laced around the officer's neck as hot metal fingers teased into his hair.

Larry--still attempting to come back from the brink of completion--rested his head sideways on one of Buck's shoulders. He closed his eyes half-way and pinched Buck's zipper between two fingers. He watched curiously as he unzipped the white uniform, exposing tight muscle and pale flesh. He stopped just below Buck's navel to a disappointed groan.

"Pa~tience." He sang as he lifted his head. He drew both hands down Buck's neck and under the parted uniform. Larry carefully pried the skin tight suit away from Buck's shoulders and chest. He locked his legs at the ankle behind the officer to hold himself upright as he pulled Buck's arms through the suit completely, leaving the man's entire torso bare.

Buck growled low in anticipation as Larry's hands began exploring his skin. Metallic fingers pulled slowly down his chest like a walk through uncanny valley. The hot metal over skin was surreal but the delicate touches and easily curving joints left Buck confused about what exactly a robot like Larry needed such defined hands for. The officer shut his eyes in pleasure as a hand dipped into parts his suit still covered. The wandering fingers slipped inside Buck's briefs and tickled against his very human display of arousal.

Larry's expression darkened slightly as he realized he certainly had the upper hand now. He gently teased his fingers around Buck's erection, enjoying the slight spasms it caused in the rest of the officer's body. Trapped against Buck's body inside form-fitting clothes Larry's fingers were never without flesh to touch but it certainly gave him a poor assumption of the size he was working with. Impishly he began manipulating the flesh in his hand until he exposed it to the cool air outside Buck's uniform. The robot tilted his head to view his prize.

"O~ooh," Larry whispered. Unbeknownst to Buck, Larry did have a few examples of human anatomy to compare but Larry was certainly impressed.

Buck felt lust and impatience war deep in his gut until he was forced to act. He lifted himself to a kneeling position on the bed and hoisted Larry along with him. He crushed Larry against his chest as he reached down and pushed his uniform and briefs as far as he could. He braced himself with one hand and slowly leaned down until he pinned Larry to the mattress completely. He felt Larry's arms snake around his back under his arms while he removed his uniform completely.

Larry fought the urge to squirm with every bolt in his body. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face against Buck's chest like an affectionate cat as the officer fully disrobed. Larry swooned rather loudly as he felt Buck's manhood slowly come to rest over his pelvic piece. It was warm in a way his own metal flesh could never be. It throbbed over his plating and he rocked against it. He heard Buck moan his approval and did it again.

Buck pushed himself up enough to get a hand between the two bodies. He slipped it down until it ran over the smooth curve of Larry's left hip cuff. He moved his fingers inwards to the tune of Larry's encouraging noises. His fingers curved down and around until Buck felt a panel slip open under them near the back of Larry's pelvic piece. He felt heat pour out of the opening and with a smirk he pushed his middle finger inside. He found coils of warm, moist and giving mechanical parts waiting for him.

Larry kept his front paneling closed for the time being. He'd never been too focused on his own phallus anyway, it was all about gears for him. To each their own, he thought. Buck's finger so sudden and unannounced within him made him arch off the bed and into the unmovable wall of his partner's chest. He whimpered and writhed against the intrusion knowing how long it had been but refusing to admit it to himself. His long moans turned to soft gasps and sobs of pleasure as the single finger prodded and pressed and explored.

Buck found himself surprised--pleasantly--at how soft and giving Larry felt around his finger. He had assumed as much when Larry confirmed his compatibility but he'd really not understood until he breached it for himself. The space was small but stretching slowly and Buck swallowed a moan at the thought. He was going to be inside that, enveloped in that and he had to remember to take things slow. He pulled out his finger and slipped it back in with a second. Larry's cry echoed the insertion with pleasure.

Larry wiggled against Buck's ministrations, rocking his hips back into the mattress and forward against Buck's erection. He wrapped his legs over Buck's hips and felt the fingers slid in deeper thanks to a new angle. He moaned in triumph and heard Buck's breathless gasp of surprise. Oh yes, Larry realized powerfully, Buck wanted him. He was desirable and he had the officer in the palm of his hand. He was willing to believe he could have gotten Buck to do just about anything with the promise of completing their union.

That was it. As Larry shifted Buck's scissoring fingers found another few inches of give and the Time Squad officer was done. He withdrew his fingers and all the breath that was left in Larry followed. Buck moved his oil-slick fingers up to rub over his member while shifting and moving down on the bed. He lifted himself onto an elbow and spent a moment lining himself up. A powerful throb rang through his body as he pressed his head to Larry's opening. The robot gripped tightly at Buck's back as the officer slid in.

Larry's vocal components struggled to provide him with an appropriate noise but static and a low moan was all he could find. Buck was large. Who had Larry been kidding about holding power over the other officer? He was just as much a slave to this now as Buck was! In fact the idea of giving in and calling Buck nothing but Master for a few days didn't seem so bad. Larry's feet scrambled for purchase along Buck's back as his hands held on to broad shoulders for dear life. Buck was completely inside him and Larry couldn't figure out what to do about how good that made him feel.

Buck couldn't remember how to breathe. He assumed it had something to do with the burning in his chest but he couldn't make the ends meet. Every nerve in his body was caught up in the tightness around him, squeezing and pulsating around him. Larry's super-heated hands and feet burned but Buck wasn't concerned with other appendages just then. He pushed in as far as he could go and found Larry had almost enough space to take the whole length of him. He pushed forward once he'd hit the end and rubbed the head of himself against the barrier.

Larry's mind threatened to give out on him. His body rocked forward as Buck tried to push in further than Larry could accommodate. The rubbing and grinding against the end of Larry's passage turned the robot into a purring mess. The gears in his chest clinked and ground together noisily as if trying to keep up with Larry's thoughts. The brute was rutting against his insides like an animal and Larry was gone from the world. Logic seemed to fail him.

Buck pressed his face into the mattress over Larry's right shoulder. His chin and lips rested against the metal of the shoulder cuff. He continued to rub and rock against Larry until his mind clicked back on. He pressed a sloppy kiss against hot metal plates and pulled his hips backwards. He couldn't bare to fully extract himself but he came as close as he could before sliding back in. A rhythm was easy to find with Larry offering no resistance and moving like water beneath him. He reached down and wrapped his hand completely around Larry's lower spine. It was slightly odd to have so little to hold on to but it was comforting all the same.

The robot began rocking his own hips to meet Buck's thrusts, anything for the beautiful friction they were creating. His body made a sound he was unaware of as his entire spinal cording was wrapped up in one hand. He arched into it and felt Buck pump up and down the length uncertainly. Larry moved a hand between them and grabbed Buck's wrist. He guided it upwards over his chest piece until fingertips breached his chest cavity. As fingertips slowly crept in against the gears Larry nodded frantically.

Buck had wanted to draw things out--a little--but Larry didn't give him the chance. Once his fingers were again toying with gears, Buck recognized the noises from Larry as warning. A few little twists, tugs and pushes on gears and Buck knew Larry would be flung over the edge. He tried to keep his touches light as feathers as he increased his pace below. The bed shook and groaned under the strain as Buck thrust faster and harder. The robot's vocalizations spoke for Buck's body. Close, so close, almost...

Larry was first. With a loud shout he arched into the fingers in his chest and his lights flickered off. Every joint in his body tensed and shook, a light sheen of something like static electricity slipped over his body like a film. His hands slipped from Buck's shoulders and his arms hit the bed splayed. The tingle of the dissipating charge numbed him as Buck's hands moved. Both large hands came down to grip at Larry's hip cuffs, pulling the robot into each fevered thrust as if Larry hadn't been keeping up.

Buck felt like his grip was going to snap Larry's hips in half. He sat up just slightly and pulled the limp robot with him. He felt Larry's legs still around his hips, bouncing with his thrusts. His mouth fell open and he pulled Larry's pelvic piece flush against him as he reached his breaking point. A low groan rumbled from deep in his chest as he finished, Larry's internal workings gently squeezing and urging him on until he had nothing left to give. He gave a few listless thrusts as if refusing to admit it was over before admitting the end had come.

Larry felt hands release his hips, his legs were untangled from fleshy hips and the bed jerked as Buck fairly collapsed next to him. For a long moment the robot remained, spent and soiled and spread eagle, just listening to Buck try and resume a regular breathing pattern. He eventually gave in to his desires and turned to curl against Buck's chest. He wormed his way under a large arm and rested his head against a pectoral. He reached up and closed the panel on his chest.

Buck sighed, long and content after breathing returned to normal. He was surprised at the comfort he found in Larry's head against his chest and a small robotic hand drawing strange things into his abs.

"So, not that I'm complaining," Larry started, "but what brought this on?"

"Ahh, Ah was drinkin' with Shelia." Buck started, dangerously unaware of the expression that slowly stole Larry's face. "An' we got to show boatin', and so she dared me to."

"Wh...what?" Larry hissed.

"She owes me ten bucks."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
